This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Proximal femoral revision surgery can require shaping of weak and/or compromised host femoral bone to accept a new revision implant. Sometimes, preparing the proximal femur, such as with reaming and/or cutting can result in fracture of the proximal femur. In view of this, machining of the femoral canal, such as with reamers is preferable in some instances as compared to impacting broaches.
In some instances, it is desirable to mark a preferred resection level of the proximal femur for receipt of the revision femoral prosthesis. In many examples however, it is difficult to accurately locate a cutting tool relative to the host femur in an effort to identify the preferred level of resection when it is desired to discard deficient bone.